


Dark Whispers

by CandyFox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyFox/pseuds/CandyFox
Summary: Ford hears Bill whispering to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Dark Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the whisper challenge at fan-flashworks on dreamwidth.

Ford can sometimes hear Bill's voice whispering in his head. Two months have passed since Bill was defeated and he had believed that he was gone from this world, but a week ago he started to hear him. It started after he woke up from a nightmare of Bill coming back to take revenge against him and his family. He had been too afraid to tell Stan, but the next time he had a nightmare, Stan had been there to comfort him and Ford had told him what happened.

"I'm sure that creep is gone, but if he does show up, I'll just punch him in his stupid face again," Stan had said with a reasurring grin and a jab of his fist.

Ford was still unsure, but he didn't voice this to Stan. He didn't have anymore nightmares of Bill after that, but that was when the whispering started. At first he barely heard words and fractions of sentences, but soon he hears things more clearly.

_"You can't get rid of me that easily, Sixer."_

_"We can go back to the way things were, just the two of us."_

_"I'll be back soon and you won't beat me the next time we meet."_

The things Bill whispers frighten him and he doesn't know if Bill is actually there or if he's just imagining Bill's voice. If Bill is still around and planning a come back, Ford isn't alone to deal with him. He has Stan by his side and Dipper and Mable. They defeated Bill before and could do it again.


End file.
